The amount of energy used is increasing along with industrialization, and thus environmental pollution is gradually becoming more serious. In order to overcome related environmental and energy problems, it is very important to maximize the combustion efficiency of petroleum and minimize the discharge of harmful exhaust gas. There are various methods for increasing the combustion efficiency of fuel and preventing the discharge of environmental pollutants.
Among the above methods, the most commonly used methods are classified into a method of atomizing liquid fuel particles using a catalyst, a method of magnetizing liquid fuel particles using a magnetic field, and a method of spraying fuel. Technologies based on these conventional methods will be described below.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a fuel saving system in which a magnetic field is used to atomize liquid fuel particles.
As shown in FIG. 1, a gasoline engine 3 is connected with a fuel tank 2 through a gasoline supply pipe 6, and the pipe 6 is provided with a magnet 13 on the outer wall thereof. Since a magnetic field is generated between the two poles of the magnet 13, the materials located in the magnetic field are influenced by the magnetic field, and thus charged particles are controlled or fuel material is activated. Accordingly, aggregates of fuel particles flowing in the pipe 6 are atomized into respective particles under the influence of the magnetic field of the magnet 13, thereby improving the combustion efficiency of fuel. However, the above technology has a problem in that, since the magnet 13 is disposed outside the pipe 6, the magnetic force applied to the fuel is decreased, thereby decreasing the efficiency of conversion of fuel into good-quality fuel. As a method of overcoming the problem, a technology of placing a magnet inside a pipe or increasing the number of magnets has also been known.
Since it had been limited to increase the combustion efficiency of fuel using a magnet, as shown in FIG. 2, a technology of increasing the combustion efficiency of fuel using a catalyst was also developed. This technology is a technology of improving the combustion efficiency of fuel through catalysis by causing the fuel to pass through a pipe 4 in which spherical catalyst particles 15 are introduced. However, the spherical catalyst has a problem in that, since it has a small area in contact with fuel and low porosity, flow resistance is generated, so that fuel is not smoothly supplied, with the result that it is difficult to implement it in internal combustion engines.
As another method for overcoming the problem, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0033872 discloses a device for accelerating the combustion of fuel for internal combustion engines. FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view showing the device for accelerating the combustion of fuel. Referring to the structure thereof shown in FIG. 3, a main body 1 is divided into several compartments using filter screens 101,102,103 and 104, and a desired number of active spherical bodies 2 are included in the main body 1. The active spherical bodies, which are combustion accelerators, radiate far infrared rays. The combustion accelerator is formed by mixing the components of each active spherical body 2 with metal oxides, such as TiO2, MnO2, MgO2 and the like, or stone powder, which radiates far infrared rays, and then compacting the mixture at high temperatures. In order to activate fuel using a device for accelerating the combustion of fuel including the combustion accelerator, voltage must be applied to the active spherical body 2, and then the active spherical body must come into contact with fuel.
The conventional technologies mentioned above have a common object of improving the combustion efficiency of fuel, but they do not satisfactorily attain the desired effect. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a device for accelerating the combustion of fuel to realize much higher combustion efficiency, which can increase economical efficiency enough to make up for the cost increase related to the additional provision of the device.